A Baby, Bass Beauty
by Meganstevens
Summary: This is the trials and times of Charlotte Bass. Chuck Bass' younger sister. Join her as she faces boys, Constance, and life with the Upper East Side's most infamous bad boy.
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte Bass

This story will be very AU. I'm taking Chuck Bass' life and adding a younger Bass. Her name will be Charlotte. She is Bart's daughter from a different affair than Diana Payne.

This will not feature Chuck/Blair. I'm actually going to use Leighton Meester as Charlotte! Chuck will have other love interests, but most of his part in the story will be his interactions with his sister.

So, it is safe to say this story will be very interesting. It's my very first story. I will be posting the first chapter very soon and I would like to know what people think of this idea. Please leave a review with your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte's POV

Oh. My. God.

Today is the beginning of the last full week of my summer vacation. School starts after that. The common thought is that it is exciting and a new beginning. I beg to differ. I will be starting my freshman year of high school at Constance Billiard, Manhattan's most elite private high school. I am a huge nerd who loves school and with an I.Q. hovering around 150 I should love school. But, this school? Nahhh.

My Brother, Chuck, tells me there is nothing to worry about and that I will excel there just as I did at my other schools. His best friend, Nate Archibald, agrees with him. Nate told me that I should just be me and people will adore me. That line came with an added comment from Chuck, "Except the boys. Don't let the boys love you. The boys at that school aren't good for anyone."

It feels so good to be back in my fair city on my fair isle. Chuck and I were strolling down all the major fashion avenues so I could get new school clothes. The school I supposed to be a uniform school, but all the girls accessorize how they please.

"Are you going to actually pick stuff out or continue on with your internal monologue? " Chuck said to me. "I mean I will when we find something I like and you actually approve of. Everything I have tried on was too short or you said the top cut too low." I gave him a sideways glance with a classic Bass bitch face. He merely laughed and made a snide comment about me being adorable when I'm pissed.

We entered the Tori Burch store and I automatically went to the flats. Those were going to be my school year staple. I quickly decided on pairs in black, red, and grey.

I already had the plaid skirt the school "required" but I didn't really have anything to go with it. After Tori Burch, I just wanted to go back to the Empire and take a nap with Monkey. All this school shopping has made me sick. The limo ride to the hotel was quiet and it was very relaxing. Being with my brother was my home. When we got Monkey everything just got better. He was my best friend. He made me feel safe when Chuck was away on business and Nate was out doing whatever he did.

"Would you like to tell me what's going on in your beautiful mind? New shoes can't make even you this pensive and I know your shoe collection." Chuck was so friggin' nosy sometimes. I love him, but some days I want to be silent and think. He doesn't agree. Even though he is the king of silent brooding. "I'm just thinking about school. The girls there are so bitchy and my best friend isn't even a girl. It's a skinny gay guy I'm not able to see during the day. I am literally going to die," I whined out. In that very moment the limo stopped and I was so close to my dog nap. Chuck slid out before me and then helped me out. The heels on my feet matched my skirt, but were not meant for any sort of climbing. As soon as I was vertical, Chuck hugged me. I laid my dark brown heard of curls against his suited chest and sighed.

Nate was actually home. That doesn't happen often. I waved to him and called for my Monkey, he jumped off the blood orange couch and followed me to my room. Upon entering, I took of my dress and climbed straight into a silk nightie. The clock on my phone read 4:30, but I didn't care. My new flats went into my closet by the flats and then were slid into the right spot within the flat collection according to color.

I heard the elevator ding and Jude's voice floated to my ears, a knock at my door caused a huge smile to grace my face.

Jude was one of a kind. He loved me for me, not the name and the money. I jumped onto him causing us both to crash onto the floor. "Ew! Charlie! Don't jump on me when you are wearing that nightie. It makes me uncomfortable you're basically my sister." Jude was having a fit. I climbed off him and proceeded to laugh. "J, you know by now I do what I want. Plus I haven't seen you in a few weeks. You were in L.A. visiting the darling brother of yours. You know the one who tried to take you to a baseball game?" "Charlie, I'm going to kick you La Perla adorned ass. Seriously, does Chuck know you wear that stuff? I feel like he would blow a gasket." I just smiled at Jude and hugged him again.


	3. Chapter 3

6 Days Later

Charlotte's POV

Tomorrow was the day the Gates of Hell opened. School started tomorrow. I had taken Monkey to the park to play and Chuck was meeting us here. He was supposed to bring my favorite dimmer from Butter, but I think I'm too sick to my stomach to eat. I threw the Frisbee and Monkey sprinted off after it. Instead of it descending to the ground as I planned, it hit someone in the back of the head. Not just someone, a boy. I can't talk to a boy. I get all nervous and end up rambling about the fact the universe is expanding or something like that. I rushed over to apologize. "I am so sorry. My dog was supposed to catch it. I didn't mean to throw it at you" I rushed out. The boy gave me a smirk and I blushed the same color red as the dress I was wearing.

"Aw. I thought you were just looking for an excuse to talk to me. Well, since we are both here, my name is Blaine. What about you babe?" another smirk came after that sentence.

Babe? Was he calling me babe? "My name is Charlotte, Charlotte Bass. And this is my dog Monkey." Smooth going Charlie. "You named your dog after another animal? Interesting. Since you hit me, how about you allow me to take you to dinner?" another. Friggin. Smirk.

I felt an arm go around my shoulder and someone answered for me. "She's not interested in douche bags like you. So shove off." Thank God for Nate Archibald.

Blaine stalked off and I threw myself around Nate. "You are a wonderful man Nate. I thought I was going to have to say yes. We all know that would have ended really well. Me on a date, the thought is revolting." Nate smiled at my word vomit. "Charlie, one day you are going to meet a guy who loves books and ridiculously large slushies as much as you do. That's when a date won't sound as revolting." Ah, Nate, always so optimistic. We had reached the edge of the park and almost simultaneously the Bass limo pulled up. Chuck got out, but he had no bags in hand. "Change of plans. Lily wants us to come over at about 4 for an early dinner. She said she had something to tell us." Chuck said as he took Monkey's leash out of my hand and got him into the limo. We had planned to stop at the Empire so I could change and Monkey could go in his hardly used cage.

Once we were at the apartment/suite thing, I rushed into my room. Going to Lily's meant I would have to see Jenny. Jenny was the worst person in the world. She was a total bitch to me. Chuck told me this was because I was born with money, unlike her, who lived in Brooklyn most of their life. The only reason she had what she had now was because of her father's relationship with Lily.

Lily's penthouse also meant Dan. Dan meant an annoyed Chuck. An annoyed Chuck meant, well, anything and everything. Dan was so turned off to the idea of the Upper East Side, yet he dated Serena Van der Woodsen. With all that Dan is currently dating Vanessa. Vanessa was also a total bitch, but not just to me, but to everyone.

I pulled on a navy blue lace dress with gold embroidering and pulled on gold flats. I wrestled my curly hair into a simple up do, swiped on mascara, eye shadow and lip gloss and was out the door. The limo ride to the Palace felt never ending. Chuck talked about how I should be civil with the Humphrey Dumpties. The elevator to their floor, I was quiet. Chuck had somehow managed to bring champagne and flowers for Lily. I had hardly managed to bring myself. The doors opened.

Lily was waiting at the landing. She pulled Chuck into a hug and kissed his cheek. She turned to me and hugged me, but instead of letting me go, she held one arm around my waist and lead me to a sofa to sit. "Oh, Charlie, honey, you look lovely tonight. And so tan! The summer sun did you wonders." Lily cooed. "I am very tan right now. This was the first summer I stayed in the country the whole summer. My time in the Hamptons with you was my favorite. California with Chuck was boring." I gave her a shy smile at what I had just said. "Dinner is ready" Rufus called. Lily took my hand and sat me right next to her. Rufus was right across from me, how awkward. I stuffed bites of my salmon into the napkin sitting next to me because I hated fish. I actually would only eat certain sea foods. The vegetables were good. I couldn't eat the dessert because it was very heavy and dairy, and I have a slight dairy allergy and would get sick.

We retired to the sitting room, this time I sat on Chuck's lap because of space issues. "So, Rufus and I have some news. We're getting married!" Lily sang. We all cheered. Yay. Lily getting married, again. I accidently made eye contact with Jenny and she gave me a dark look; I gave her a polite smile back. I turned my head to Chuck and he saw my silent plea. He had me stand up and we told lily we were leaving, using the fact that school started tomorrow as a scape goat.

At home, I double checked I had all my school supplies in my bag, I picked out what to wear with the uniform skirt and I decided on a nice silky white, button up blouse and a yellow blazer. My grey flats seemed to work well. My clock said it was eight. I laid in bed and a few minutes later my phone dinged.

 _Gossip Girl here. School starts tomorrow for our favorite elite babies. Little J could be starting her reign as Queen or stay as a lonely peasant girl. Most importantly, the Baby Bass has her first day of high school. I wonder if Chuck is ready to let his little girl join the big girls. Who knows, maybe she will steal the crown right from Little J. That would be a story for the ages. You now you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl._

I groaned. I hate Gossip Girl. The stupid blogger ruined lives and relationships. Just then Chuck entered my room. Monkey hopped up onto my bed and curled up to seep. Chuck sat on the edge of my bed. I sat up and pushed my hair back out of my face. He pulled something out of his suit coat pocket. A blue box, a blue box any girl can recognize. "This is a gift in honor of your first day of high school." I opened the box and it held a beautiful ring. In the center was a pearl. Engraved in the band it said "to a lovely sister. Love Chuck."

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, I hugged him and he held me tight against him. That was the moment when I realized something. Both of our parents are dead, we are all each other has. Chuck has always been my rock, even when he was womanizing and boozing. He was always there for me. That night, Chuck stayed with me until I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlotte's POV

I woke up the next morning at about 6:30 to a face full of Nate Archibald. Chuck stood behind him holding a serving tray. These bitches are acting weird. Chuck sat the tray on my bed. It held my favorite breakfast, strawberries and orange wedges with a vanilla iced coffee. I eyed them both, arching my eyebrows to make them squirm. "We just wanted to make sure you had a good breakfast for your first day of high school" Nate said with a nervous smile. "Okay. Now both of you get out so I can get dressed." I added with a smile.

I poked at the food, and drank the coffee. I got dressed and walked into the bathroom to fuss with my hair. I pulled it up and added a pearl headband. Since I was wearing the pearl headband, I opted for white oxfords instead of grey flats. Jude had texted me last night saying we had to ride to school together since he was going to St. Jude's. It's like he was born to go to that school or something. I grabbed my school bag and walked out into the sitting room. The clock in the kitchen said 7:15. School started at 8. My phone went off and I read the text. Jude was waiting in the lobby. "I will be going now. If I survive the day I should be home around 3 or so." Chuck smirked at my statement. I hugged him and he kissed my hair. I waved as the elevator doors close.

Jude was sitting on one of the couches as I came down. "J, you look lovely in that blazer. It's like it was made for you." "Charlotte, put your sass away. Did Chuck cry watching you walk away to join the big kids?" he quipped at me. "Get your skinny ass off of Gossip Girl every once in a while. Chuck and Nate brought me breakfast in bed this morning. I think something other than the first day of school is going on." I said quietly. Jude wrapped an arm around me. It was comforting.

Chuck didn't leave for Bass till about 9 so I had time to use the limo. Jude enjoys it more than I do. Arthur opened the door and handed me a bouquet of peonies. "I got these for you in honor of your first day, Miss Bass." Arthur gave me a smile and the flowers. I hugged him and gave him a big cheesy smile. The ride had taken about 20 minutes so we took a quick walk around the campus before morning meeting. We went into the meeting hall at about 7:50. I hugged Jude again and we went our separate ways.

The meeting was such a snooze fest. It just went over first day stuff. Classes were set to start at 8:15. I double checked my schedule again

English 1

AP Geometry

Biology

American History

French 1

Physical Education

Study Hall

My schedule was alright till I saw the whole physical education thing. I begged Chuck to get me out of it but he said it was good for me. I walked into my English class and took a seat in the middle of the class. A girl sat right next to me and just stared at me. "Are you Charlotte Bass?" She asked. "umm. Yes. Why are you asking me?" this chick was making me super nervous. "I saw you on Gossip Girl. My name is Hanna Carson." "Hi Hanna. Are you from Manhattan? I feel like we would have seen each other if you were." I was genuinely curious now. "No, I am actually from Brooklyn. My family wanted me to go to a good school before I went off to college." She was a Brooklyn girl. "Do you want to be friends, Charlie? Can I call you Charlie?" She was a bubble of energy. "Sure we can be friends. Charlie is fine with me. Do you want to come to my annual back to school sleepover on Friday? My brother is supposed to be out of town on business so it'll just us and a couple of my other friends" I decided to be nice. A little charity work never killed anyone. Let's get this poor girl out of Brooklyn for the night. "Oh. My. God. Yes. I would love to attend." She was basically shouting at this point. "Be at the Empire Hotel at 7." She gave me her phone number, friended me on Facebook, and followed me on Twitter.

By the end of the day I was ready for a nap. 14 years old and I felt like I was going on 40. "So, Judey, I invited a new girl to the back to school thing. She seems really sweet. She is a Brooklyn girl." I was hesitant to tell him, both Chuck and him felt the same way about Brooklyn people. "That'll be alright. We can save her from becoming the next Jenny Humphrey. I hope she likes for things to get a little crazy. This isn't some wear your socks on your hands on a dare evening." He said in a breezy tone.

Jenny Humphry. I haven't seen her all day. I wonder if she is still sneaking around with Damien. That guy is a total creep even for her. Chuck would not even let me go see Lily if he even thought Damien was going to be there. I saw Rufus coming down the hall towards Jude and I. "Mr. Humphrey! What brings you here?" I was always so cheerful with people I hardly knew. "Charlotte, have you seen or heard from Jenny? Apparently she hasn't shown up for school today." He was worried. "I haven't seen her and we really don't talk. Maybe she is with Damien again? I think he might still be staying at the Smith?" Rufus patted my shoulder and stalked off.

I made it home around 3:30. I piled all my first day notes for Chuck to sign on the table and plopped on the couch. I turned Netflix on and chose Supernatural. The elevator dinged at about 5:30, and it was Nate. "Charlie, have you moved from the couch since you got home?" I just shook my head no. he sighed and sat next to me. Supernatural was a show the three of us all watched together. I would never admit it but Sam and Dean were pretty hot. At about 6, Chuck came home and I laid all over him. Dinner was delivered, but I didn't eat. I was too busy hanging upside down on the couch. Chuck tasked me with holding his scotch glass while he ate. I love my little family.

Leave me a review with your thoughts/feelings on the story


	5. Chapter 5

Someone left a review last time that brought up an excellent point! I forgot to mention when this is going to be taking place. Think of things around season 3. Also side note, upon the story intro I said Charlie would be from one of Bart's different affairs, scratch that. Diana will be her actual mother. I had a couple ideas to make that interesting.

Charlotte's POV

Friday was here already. "So, Chuck and Nate are both supposed to be out of town for tonight? My parents just got back from Italy and they brought a ton of wine. I was going to smuggle some over." Jude and I were discussing final plans for tonight. "I know Chuck is. Nate might leave. I haven't heard anything from him. Serena is supposed to check in on us, but she won't care about the drinking. She was doing worse things at our age anyway." I said with a cheesy smile. We were sitting at the steps of the Met, enjoying some fresh smoothies from a street vendor. Hanna and Jude were supposed to be meeting at this time.

"Hey guys!" Speak of the devil and he will appear. "Hanna! HI! This is my best friend Jude. He will be at the event tonight." I said with a sweep of one of my arms. "Hi. I'm Hanna. I love your messenger bag. The caramel colored leather is totally vintage looking." Flattery is the way to Jude's heart! " A girl who can spot vintage? I see why Charlie took to you so quickly. I'm really happy to have someone new to hang out in our group. Quick question. Do you drink at all? We thought about sneaking out to a club tonight. It's totally cool if you don't. Charlie doesn't and she still has a blast." Jude was popping off at a speed I couldn't even keep up with.

"to be honest, I have never really been in a situation to drink. I'll try anything though!" Hanna had a nervous smile with that phrase. I hope she didn't really mean she would try anything. Things like that are what will get us into trouble. "You aren't going to take like one drink then try to snort coke off some random guy are you? I can't handle that stuff. My brother will find out. Then he will have an ivory tower built in the middle of the city and lock me in it." I was genuinely nervous about this.

"No. I'll just feel the tone of the situation and go from there." Hanna was all calm now. Bipolar or nah? I looked at my Cartier watch and paled. I had 10 minutes to get to a place that was 20 minutes away. "I have to go. Chuck wants to give me some lecture for tonight and I'm already late." I waved and hailed a cab.

Thank god traffic was not too terrible and I made it home in 21 minutes. I counted. Chuck sat at the table in the kitchen drinking scotch. Normal. "Hi brother dear. Sorry I am late. I was talking to friends about tonight." He just looked at me. It's like he knows I am planning something I shouldn't be. "Charlie. I am trusting you to be responsible enough to do this alone. Nate has some date or something and I am traveling to NYC for the night. I won't be far and the staff knows you are not supposed to leave the hotel. If you do, I will find out, come find you, send all of your friends home, and you'll be grounded. Okay? Also, no alcohol. Any liquor here is getting locked up before I leave. Serena or Eric will come check on everything and I want you to call me before you go to bed." Chuck just gave me rules. Chuck Bass, the person who partied all the time as a teenager just gave me rules. "Sounds fair. Thank you for trusting me." I was all nervous.

All of the food was being catered. Lily decided she would pay for that so she could be in charge of the menu. I just wanted macarons and chocolate covered strawberries. Lily said we are you so we need something of substance. So random foods were ordered. I double checked that the entire suite was suitable for a party and it was. The food arrived at about 6:30 and I found Nate eating some of it. "Nathanial. Get out of it. Don't you have a place to be? Chuck just left. Now you need to." I was ready to be free of them for a night. "Jeez. Charlie. Got a hot date coming? It's just your friends. They know me."

The elevator dinged. Jude was here and his bag made a noise that sounded like bottles clinking together. I waved for him to put it down. "Jude. Tell Charlie I am totally okay to hang out at your party. She is being all diva about it." Nate. Give it up. You are not staying. "Nate, you can't stay. Charlie and I are having a night with our friends but there is one thing you can do. Leave a couple condoms. One of us is bound to get lucky." Jude said with a smirk. And I cringed as Nate made a face that would make babies cry.

"No. you guys are 14 and 15. Freshman in high school. Nobody is getting lucky." Nate was just a genius. "of course no one will! Jude is merely having a laugh." I shoved Jude as I finished talking. Nate bid us goodbye as he repeated all of Chuck's warnings.

"C, are we going out to a club? Either way I brought wine and got a bottle of Dom! Want to go ahead and pop one open? Nah. Let's actually wait till more people arrive." Jude loved his alcohol. Kati and Caroline showed up next. They were just two girls I had known forever and Chuck did business with their families once. Then came Claire, the total party girl. Hanna showed up last. We opened the bottle of Dom and poured it into flutes. I even drank one.

As we were drinking our beginning of the night drink, I noticed everyone's attire. They were all dressed like they were going out. Then I looked at my blouse and plaid trouser pants. I guess we were going out. "Ladies, enjoy some food while Jude helps me pick out something to wear." I pulled Jude into my room. "J! the hotel staff is supposed to tell Chuck if we even try to leave. How are we supposed to get out?" I was not sure what to do. Jude was digging through my closet and he totally ignored me. He brought out a tiny silk black dress with a pair of my lace stockings and a simple black heel. "Charlie, all will be fine. Let's just try. If we can't leave, we will bring the party here." He just kept talking as he laid my outfit out on the bed. I put on some makeup and touched up my curls.

We entered the elevator and I had a genius idea. I hit the button for the lower level. "The loading dock for the food shipments is down here. It's usually unlocked and I'm sure we can get out that way." I was right. We decided to go to a place called Socialista. They don't ever card. Once in, we found a booth and sat down. The music was loud and the atmosphere was great. Everyone but me got a drink. We chitchatted about nonsense. Then Hanna said it, "So high school truth or dare? We make out with random people and tell weird things to one another?" I was hesitant. People go hard in this place. There was a chorus of "yes" and "sure." "Well, Charlotte, since you are the host. You go first and I'm only giving you a dare. Go make out with that guy who has been checking you out since we walked in." Claire was trying to kill me. I stood up and nodded. I have kissed one guy in my while life and that was awful. I strutted over to their table and gave the guy a coy smile. He give me a nasty smile and added an equally nasty comment. I placed my hands on his shoulders and my lips on his. It was the longest five seconds of my life. I grabbed the phone out of his pocket and hid it behind my back. I straightened up and gave him a wink. Then I noticed something very bad. Jenny Humphry and Damien Dalgarrd were looking at me. She was holding her phone up and I knew that this would be on Gossip Girl. For some reason I didn't care.

I gave them a wave and a wink. I got back to the table before cracking up. I searched through the guy's phone and found a contact with titled Babe. I hit the call button. "Hello?" a voice said. "Hi! Is this the girlfriend of the guy who owns this phone? He didn't mention he had one when he put his tongue down my throat." The girl on the other end stated screaming. I hung up. Jude walked the phone back to the guy while the whole table laughed.

I decided I was going to have s drink. The bartender looked at me and started pouring me a martini. I took it and slid a 20$ bill back. We shared a smile. God, I was turning into my brother. I sat at the table. I guess truth or dare was over. My phone went off I saw a Gossip Girl blast.

 _Well, well, well. The Baby Bass certainly let her hair down tonight. A silky little black dress and an older guy to boot. Something tells me big brother is out of town. Not long after she had a martini glass in hand. Tell me C, something to forget?_

Attached to the blast were two picture of me. I groaned. She was so annoying. We left that place after another hour to hit up another club. This time we were able to bag a private room because Claire knew the owner. She said it was her first hit it and quit it. One night stands at 15? I was behind schedule. About 30 minutes into our time there, Chuck was calling me. I hit the ignore button. He called two more times and I kept ignoring him. Jude had gotten us all Patrone shots. I was about to take mine with a lemon wedge when fingers caught the shot glass.

I looked into the brown eyes of Chuck Bass. And I knew in that instant that I was dead, grounded, or both.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlotte's Point of View

I knew in that very minute I was in a lot of trouble. Chuck just gave me this look that made my stomach turn. I looked at the rest of the table and I saw everyone had gone. My phone buzzed.

 **From Jude: we left the minute we saw Chuck come in. we are all on our ways home. We'll come get our stuff another day. Best of luck on surviving the Bass. Xoxo**

Those bitches left me. Chuck took the phone from my hand and grabbed my arm. He pulled me out of the building before anyone could settle the tab. There was this guy waiting outside and he gave me a gross smile. He walked up to me and started to open his mouth, but first Chuck shoved him back. "Make one single remark and I will have everything your family owns. The girl is only 14, you pervert. So stay back." Chuck was being such a dick right now.

Once in the limo, the end was beginning. "Serena calls me and you are nowhere to be found. Not five minutes later I see Gossip Girl posted a picture of you all over some old man. Anything you would like to add? Try to plead your case?" he was being sarcastic now. "What's the big deal? I got a little crazy tonight. No harm done. My friends do it all the time. I just wanted to see what it was like." I knew I should have kept my mouth shut. "So your friends talked you into it? Well then, I suppose you won't be hanging out with them when I am not around. That won't matter though because as of now you are grounded. Once we get home, straight to bed. We have to go to Lilly's brunch tomorrow." My mouth fell open at his words.

Grounded? "Chuckkkk. You can't ground me" I was basically crying now. Good God, I am spoiled. "Bubby, please. It won't happen again. Bubby. No." I threw myself in his lap and cried. I pulled out Bubby. That's what I used to call him when I was little. Little and he would swing me upside down. Chuck sighed and hugged me. "Charlotte. Stop. You are acting absurd. If you keep crying you are going to make yourself sick. You need to learn you can't drink and party. Its reckless." He was trying to console me, but I just kept crying.

The limo stopped and Chuck helped me out. I was sniffling in the elevator and the people in there with us looked at me funny. What? Never seen a girl crying while wearing a silk mini dress? Once at the penthouse, I went and got a glass of water and sat at the table. Once I finished my glass, I headed to my room and out my pajamas on. I laid in bed and couldn't sleep. I hopped up and went to see if Chuck's door was open it was. I wrapped my blank around myself and stood in the door way. He was up and typing on his laptop. Monkey went right in and hopped on the bed.

"I left the door open tonight. I had a suspicion you would come here. Charlotte, lay down, you are dead on your feet." He held his hand out to the empty side of the bed. I curled up next to him. He typed on his computer for a while then looked down at me. "Bubby, can I not be grounded? I won't do it again. I don't want to go to school and sit at home." I was tearing up again. Chuck let out a sigh and took my hand. "Charlie, you know I can't let you off free. I'm trying to do for you what Dad didn't do for me. Set boundaries and limits. Protect you from all the bad." He sighed at the end of his speech. Dad? I hadn't really thought about him much.

My Dad was a cold man. I don't think he ever even wanted a girl. He hardly payed me any attention. The parade of nannies and au pairs were there for that. Still, I missed him. He was family. "Okay, Chuck. I see your side. A little bit. But I won't be happy about this." I huffed out. I turned over on my side and curled into my cover. Time to form my sleeping nest. Chuck turned the lamp off and soon we were both enveloped into the gentle arms of sleep.

Time Lapse: Till the next morning

I woke up with just Monkey. I padded down into the kitchen and it held both Chuck and Nate, and Serena. I blinked a few times and my eyes were all sore from my many tear episodes. Serena walked around the island and hugged me. I just love this girl, she's amazing. "Char, I was thinking, you and I could ride to brunch separate from the boys. Have a little girl time. Maybe pick up some flowers? Or movies and have a sister day?" Serena's offer was so tempting. "I would love to but I am grounded. I don't get to have fun. I'm going to get dressed. Bye." I literally stomped down to my room. I made sure to give an angry hair flip and slam the door.

As I sat on my bed I hear Chuck let out a cry of pain. And Serena raised her voice. "Chuck! Grounding her? You had picked up your first hooker by 14 and I was already smoking pot and having sex. I think you can lighten up. or do you want me to hit you again? I will!" she was yelling at Chuck! "Serena, she gave me a heart attack. She needs to know that isn't okay. This is the best way I know how." Chuck sounded like he was the one pleading his case in front of Serena. "So punish her if it happens again. Give her some slack. This is her first time doing something like this." Serena should become a lawyer. Chuck groaned and gave a meek "Okay."

Now in my closet, I pulled on a Kate Spade bow chambray top and an off white lace skirt. My off white oxfords pulled the outfit together. I pulled my hair up into a loose messy bun and added a floral head wrap style head band. I grabbed my purse off my desk and walked back into the kitchen. Chuck and Nate were gone.

"Where did Thing 1 and Thing 2 go?" I asked with a smile. "Something needed checked over by Chuck. I didn't really listen to what they said. You are a free woman again! Let's go get some flowers to give to my mom and maybe she'll let us be lazy all day." Serena. The blonde, goddess of energy.

We took a cab to a flower stand about a block from the Palace. We picked out Lilly a nice mixed bouquet. The walk was nice. "S. What did you do to Chuck this morning? I heard him cry out." I was genuinely interested. "I beat a little sense into him. He was being a Basshole." She was funny. "I cried and cried last night and couldn't manage to get him to relent. I even called him Bubby. And I cried in his bed." I was thinking about last night. I acted like a toddler and Chuck didn't beat me. Hmm. "You are his pride and joy. You guys have a very special brother/ sister bond. He'd give it all up for you if that's what you wanted.

Her statement made me warm up inside. Chuck was my best friend. He cared for me and loved me through anything. He was my Bubby.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlotte's POV

So far my Sunday has sucked. I woke up and I had started my period. And I had just used my last tampon. "Chuck! I have an emergency. I need you to go to a store for me." Chuck stuck his head in the door and asked what. "I need you to get me tampons. Like bad. And brownies. And Cheetos." I whined out. Chuck grimaced and I pouted. "Fine! I'll go, but I won't like it. Do you want ice cream? You usually want that as well." Chuck was amazing. "yes. Get that caramel gelato I like. I love you, Chuckie!"

I was in a lot of pain, so I spread out my duvet across the sitting room floor. Monkey drug his bed across the room to lay next to me. I was laying on my blanket reading _War and Peace,_ in the original Russian of course. I was still in a lot of pain. So I decided to take a nap. I dozed off for a bit.

I woke up and I was being rolled. Chuck was smiling at me as he rolled me up in my blanket. He picked me up in his arms while I was rolled in the blanket. We were both laughing very hard. He carried me to the table and sat me down. "Did you get my stuff? I need the stuff?" I was leaning into Chuck's face. "Yes. I also took the liberty of ordering season 10 of Supernatural on Amazon Prime Video. But first you need to eat something for breakfast. Knowing you, you will just eat processed foods all day." Chuck knew me too well. "I want pancakes. With chocolate milk. Nondairy milk of course. And I want it delivered to me on the couch." I said with a sharp nod.

The rest of the day was spent with me lounging around. I ate and napped. I laid in bed and finished what homework I had.

Time lapse: the next morning

I was not up to this. I was in a bad mood and I wanted to sleep. I walked with Jude to school this morning. His chattering was making my head sore. Friggin' mother nature. School was a drag. Everyone around me was too happy. At lunch, all I had was an iced coffee.

Once the final bell rang, I ran out of school. I didn't even stop for Jude. Then I encountered the Beast. Jenny was standing at the corner I had to walk to get to the Empire. "Charlotte, did you have a nice time Friday? That guy seemed to. I bet Chuck was happy to see his sister acting like such a slut." She sneered at me." I hated confrontation. "Jenny, leave me alone. I'm not in the mood. I know you are still trying to get back at me for telling your Dad where you were when you went missing. I did it for you. Out there you could have gotten murdered for looking at someone wrong." I was ready to go home. She grimaced, but moved out of the way. Good, back to your lame dad and lame brother.

By the time I got back to the Empire, the lobby was empty and so was the bar except for two patrons. Chuck and an older lady with dark brown hair, much like Chuck and I's. Chuck handed her a small piece of paper and she turned from the bar and left. Before she walked out the door, she looked at me and then glanced down. Her mouth opened, but it closed again and she made her exit. Chuck swiveled around in the stool and continued his drink. Instead of approaching him, I went up the penthouse. I'll do my research on the lady later.

Chuck had a dinner meeting with some business people tonight so he wouldn't be here. Which was perfect for me because I could snoop uninterrupted. I sat at the table and did my homework. I acted as normal should be. Around 6, Chuck was changed and leaving. He gave me a kiss on the head and he left. I gave him enough time to leave and then I went in his bedroom.

Stuff seemed to be normal. I looked on his dresser and I saw something odd. It was a gold locket with a picture of my dad in it. Uhm, excuse me? I was so engrossed in this thing I didn't even here the elevator ding until I heard a voice. "Hello? Charles?" It was a woman's voice with a slight accent. I walked into the front room and was faced with the lady from earlier.

"Charles is out. Can I help you with something?" I wanted to know who this was. "Charlotte? Oh, you are so big. I think I need to sit down. This whole thing is making me dizzy." She thinks she can sit on my sofa? "Listen, lady, I don't even know who you are. How do you know my name? How do you know my brother?" I was freaking out. I needed answers. "Her name is Elizabeth Fischer. Formerly Evelyn Bass. Our mother" Chuck said from the elevator. He stepped into the room and I rushed to his side. The breath had been knocked out of me. My mother? She died giving birth to me. "This has to be some sort of joke right? Our Mom died like 14 years ago? I had hardly even been born yet." My words were quick and frantic.

"Charlotte, I was forced from your life by all of this and your father. He didn't want me around anymore." Elizabeth was very soft spoken then. "I always thought the reason my father couldn't stand to be in a room with me because I killed his wife. That's not the case. He just didn't like his children. Good." I finished my little speech and was about to walk out and Chuck caught my arm. "Charlie, calm down. Lets just all talk and see how things go." When in hell did Chuck Bass start being all rational? "Chuck! She was gone most of our lives and now she's back? You are easily running Bass Industries in ways Bart never dreamed. The growth of it is exponential. She probably just wants more money. I saw you give her that check earlier." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I knew I was going to cry. Chuck pulled me to the sofa and we sat down. I curled into his side and began to cry.

"I think its best you go. You've upset my sister and that doesn't go over well for anyone." Chuck told the old hag in a quiet aside. I heard her let out a lengthy sigh and then heard her heels click on the floor. They probably weren't even designer. Chuck pulled me out of his side and looked at me. "Sweetie, we need to talk about this." He began and I cut him off with "Yes we do, but later." I turned around on my side and laid facing the couch. Chuck sighed and pulled a throw that was tossed onto the back of the couch over me.

Leave a review with your thoughts. They are always much appreciated!


End file.
